


24将送上门来的人鱼吃干抹净

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 触手，章鱼锤x人鱼基





	24将送上门来的人鱼吃干抹净

当第一缕阳光透过岩石缝隙，趴在石面上酣睡的身影变得清晰。那是一条人鱼，海中的精灵，被岩石削弱的浪花轻吻着他露出海面的肩胛，及腰的柔顺黑发也随水流漂浮，一条墨绿色的鱼尾搭在水下的石坡上，鱼尾上几道骇人伤疤昭示着他曾经历过怎样的痛苦。

Loki的身体随着气温的升高而苏醒，姣好的面容从臂窝中抬起，随着睡意褪去，那双眼睛渐渐变得灵动起来，如同将浮尘擦拭干净的绿宝石。

他将目光投向石洞的暗道，他那善良的人类快来了。

Loki是一个落单的人鱼，他没有家人也没有固定的族群，他只是与他们交流学习，偶尔用收集来的宝石换一些工具或者书籍。这就意味着当他遇到危险的时候没人会保护他，一月前Loki受到一群海盗的攻击，尾巴被割破了好几道口子，肩膀被一根箭射穿，海盗将他的尾鳍钉在岩石上试图将他捕获，Loki是将尾鳍生生撕裂才逃出生天。

后来是这位好心人将被冲上沙滩即将脱水致死的Loki救了下来。金发男人为他找了这个藏身之处，还在石缝周围为他挂上渔网，防止这条暂时无法游泳的人鱼被水流冲走。

Loki最开始不喜欢他，虽然对方会给他送来最新鲜的鱼，但他会趁自己趴在岸边吃鱼的功夫将使伤口刺痛难忍的药水撒在身上。即使男人会换着花样的给他带来各种好吃的，Loki还是无法忍受那如酸液侵蚀的感觉。终于有一天，Loki不顾最爱的甜点的面子，一尾巴打翻了男人手里的药瓶。

这导致刚刚好转的伤口再次崩裂，上一秒凶狠的发出“嘶嘶”威胁声的Loki小脸马上皱成一团，有几颗圆润光滑的珍珠从他眼角滑落。

男人眉头紧皱，俊朗的脸上仿佛笼罩了一层乌云，Loki有一点心虚，但对方最终叹了口气，将点心又塞回他手中，捧起他鱼尾吮上了伤口。

Loki当时愣住了，将甜点塞入口中的动作也突然静止。这个动作原本是人鱼之间相互信任的表现，近些年已经演变为只有伴侣之间才会做的事情。难道人类也有这个习俗？结合对方之前的悉心照料，Loki推断对方这是在示爱。

那时的Loki还不确定自己的心意，但又舍不得男人带来的美食和酥酥麻麻的治疗方式，于是他们之间的关系开始变得微妙，或者说暧昧。男人在石洞中停留的时间越来越长，有时干脆一整天都陪在Loki身边，他会在舔完伤口后给Loki讲故事，每到高潮部分，只能听个一知半解的Loki都会兴奋的甩甩尾巴，溅起不少水花。

Loki发现自己喜欢跟这个男人相处，原本是根据对方带来的食物决定是否上岸，到如今每天都早早趴在岸边等待对方出现。伤口愈合得差不多了，Loki明白这意味着离别即将到来，他得想办法将这个关系延续下去。

当男人的身影从暗道拐角处出现，Loki晃着尾巴拍了拍自己面前的位置示意他过来蹲下，作为标记和约定，Loki舔了舔男人的鼻尖，接着扭身潜入水中，将对方的呼唤抛在脑后。

Loki知道有位名叫Thor的巫师住在海洋深处，只要能拿出他想要的东西，他便能实现你的愿望。巫师存在了上百年，海中的所有生物都知道他，传说要付出高昂的代价才能换取他施展一个简单的魔法，而Loki需要一双腿。

巫师深蓝色的肌肤几乎与暗色的海水融为一体，唯有那一头金发和猩红的瞳孔微微发亮。刚开始的和善在听到Loki说到自己要上岸追求心爱的少女时尽数收起，气场骤然降温，让Loki心如擂鼓。他不知道说谎会不会受到惩罚，但多年来族人的歧视让他不想让海里的居民知道自己爱上了一个男人。

他做好了用寿命交换的准备，但没想到对方要自己的身体。

另一种意义上的“献身”。

暗红色的腕足缠上了Loki的尾巴，巫师将内心依旧挣扎的人鱼拉入怀中。Thor原本是欣喜的，他以为Loki接纳了他的感情，在对方说出要换取双腿的时候Thor差点要告诉他真相——他就是救了Loki的人，只不过是以另一个身份。但是人鱼接下来的话让Thor如坠冰窖，他不知道这条人鱼在自己不在的时候都认识了什么人，但是他不允许Loki的可爱模样在他人面前展现。

Thor让人鱼紧贴自己的身体，腾出一根腕足将Loki的双手固定在身后，剩下的触肢缓缓攀上他的后背和胸口，同时用吸盘时轻时重的吮吸，人鱼不安的扭动只会激起Thor更激烈的索取。他的小鱼在临走前挑起了他的欲望，如今跟他说要投向别人的温柔乡，Thor不仅要满足自己还要将对方占有，这也许略显霸道，但Thor有信心让Loki接受。

带有倒刺的舌头舔上耳鳍，Loki立刻抖个不停，也许是密集的小刺带来的刺激太大，也许那处黏膜本就敏感，总之Thor又做了一次，将试图挣扎的人鱼按在怀中。

“你应该感到庆幸，知道我要那些有类似需求的人失去什么吗？双眼，手臂，或者这里…”，Thor故意用低沉的嗓音唬住不安分的人鱼，说到最后一条时，Thor蹭了蹭人鱼生殖缝和阴茎的位置暗示着。

人鱼马上老实了，尾鳍收缩，连耳鳍都垂了下来，半低着头不敢看他，Thor满意的舔吻上他的颈部和锁骨，每一下都能勾起Loki抑制不住的哼叫。他又让两根腕足爬上对方的胸口，用顶端挑逗那两颗乳珠。Loki颈侧的腮部开始快速扇动，Thor觉得有趣，又伸出舌头试探着点戳那个位置，触肢揉捏按压着胸口两点，当那里变硬，便贴上吸盘用力吮吸。

因为有腕足的限制，Loki只能小幅度的摆动尾巴，这点动作也因吸盘吮上了敏感的新生嫩肉而被迫中止，那几块肌肤还未长出鳞片，游动的过程中都带有些许痒感，何况是直接的刺激，那两根触肢还用多余的长度模仿舌头，在尾鳍的伤痕来回抚摸。

Loki感觉自己随着吸盘和舌尖的动作体温升高，就像一丝丝电流窜向各处，他的头皮都跟着身体各处受到的挑逗发麻，海水中的氧气含量似乎稀薄不少。当Loki发现自己甩不开巫师那根恼人的舌头，他只能将脑袋埋在对方的颈窝。他知道自己无法反抗，更不能激怒巫师，只能让自己尝试着享受。

Thor感觉有个微热的小东西戳上自己的下腹，心中了然，原本吸在人鱼后背的腕足向对方的下腹移动，Thor捏住因惧怕而又开始不安分的人鱼的下巴，不顾对方的抗拒吻了上去。腕足也到达了人鱼的私处，一根卷住还未完全从腹腔伸出的阴茎上下撸动，另一根在刚刚苏醒的生殖腔口划来划去，彻底挑起对方的渴求，将呻吟吞入腹中。

说起来可笑，Loki现在大口吞吐海水的样子跟溺水之人一样，巫师微凉的腕足反而在Loki身上点了一把火。黏腻的触感让他阴茎完全挺立，那两排吸盘会随着揉搓撸动的动作不断收缩，另一根也完全探入雌穴，灵活的寻觅着甬道内最敏感的位置，当小穴收紧，腕足便会调整位置在此处贴上吸盘，又向更深处摸索。

Loki从没有过这种经历，快感袭来让他比面对惊涛骇浪时更惊慌无措，高潮将至，Loki全身紧绷，却在爆发的一瞬间被一个吸盘堵住出口，龟头不断被吮吸的快感如潮水般涌来，雌穴也连带着绞紧，却没有宣泄的出口。他呜咽着用脸蹭在巫师的颈侧，甚至用舌尖讨好的舔了舔对方的肩膀，但是巫师没有心软，用手捏住了他的阴茎，拇指堵住马眼的同时还揉了两下，让Loki更加难耐。

“求…求您…”，Loki不知道对方能否听懂人鱼族的语言，但无处发泄的情潮几乎将他逼疯，而他不敢用爪子划伤巫师，只能紧咬下唇艰难的乞求。

“告诉我她的名字。”，Thor缓慢转动被甬道挤压的腕足，看到Loki咬牙摇头的时候又推进了几分，不知触碰到哪里，Loki颤抖着在他怀里泄出滚烫的爱液。Thor又小幅抽动了几下，抽出已经温热的腕足将茎化腕送入雌穴。

事实上Loki想编一个名字，但是脑内被欲望填满，无法拼凑出一个合理的发音，从喉咙溢出的只有变了调的呻吟，当那根更加粗大的东西顶进来时小穴抽搐着涌出第二股热液。Loki哭叫着，不断从眼眶滚落的珍珠已经散落一地，发泄的需求更加强烈，然而乞求得不到效果，迷糊间Loki只能主动吻了巫师的嘴唇。

这招很快奏效，阴茎上的大手挪开，茎化腕也开始在小穴内冲撞，Loki随着对方的动作一波波的射出精液，最终脱力的挂在巫师的怀里，任由对方索取。粗糙的茎化腕几乎在内壁磨出火花，每一处敏感带都被反复照顾到，一次又一次的将Loki送上高潮。

过了很久，巫师在射精前的冲刺时将他的腰勒得生疼，在Loki耳边低声要求他念出自己的名字。Loki试图夺回自己舌头的控制权，每一次失败都换来一次惩罚性的深底你，当他终于成功的时候，Thor在他体内泄出了精液。

Thor的种种行为让Loki感到疑惑，又有些许熟悉，但崩断的理智让他怎么也想不出其中的联系，只能放弃思考放任自己陷入沉睡，在梦中他感觉到自己的下身被一股暖流包裹，身体结构的转化没有想象中的痛苦，反而酥麻得让人放松。

他不知道的是，Thor在其中加了一个条件，当Loki见到心爱之人时，咒语便会失效，双腿会恢复成鱼尾。

Thor会给Loki机会以人类的形态与女孩相见，但如果对方不能接受Loki无法拥有双腿，那么他会将这个人从Loki的记忆中删除。


End file.
